


Guilty Obsession

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Super Junior
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a 2008 crossover anonymeme on LJ. Publication date estimated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Obsession

It was his guilty pleasure, the one that he made absolutely sure no one, not even his band mates, knew of. To think what would happen if people found out, found out that fanservice wasn’t responsible here, that The Matsumoto Jun thought Super Junior’s Donghae was just short of criminally adorable. It was unimaginable, which was exactly why it must never get out.

Yet, he had to get his fix, if you will. So there he was in the rest room. The other had dashed off for ramen immediately after the rehearsal for their upcoming show had ended. And Jun was taking the time to surf the web, looking for clips of ‘his’ adorable Lee Donghae.

He knew that his band mates would be returning soon for the afternoon practice; after all with little under a week left before the concert, they had to practice morning, noon, and night, practically. However, he couldn’t resist his desires, the giddy feeling that he get whenever he watched this Korean idol act like a petulant two year-old. So this was what drove the force of fangirl-ism. He suddenly understood as he found a clip of Donghae dancing by some revolving candy canes, only to be hit in the head, collapse to the floor and pout.

“If only I could meet him,” he whispered to himself, “then I could tell him how cute I think he is.”

Little did he know that his bandmates had snuck back into the room and were watching, trying to understand what deterred him from the noon meal. That is, until one of them accidentally let out an “Eh!?!” and broke Jun’s concentration.

Glancing up, he noticed them standing there, not where he thought they were at all, and a flush covered his cheeks in embarrassment at being caught.

“who’s that?” Nino asked him, no longer afraid to break the ice.

“Donghae from Super Junior” he mumbled, just wanting this conversation to end before his friends witnessed the star-struck fangirl side of him.

“Why are you watching him?”

Great, he thought, just great. They are gonna find out now. I will no longer be Mr. Cool. “Because,” he answered shadily. But that, as he predicted in his mind, was not answer enough to appease their curiosity. They all looked at him expectantly.

He sighed and said casually, as casually as possible that is, “Because I think he is adorable, and…” Another sigh escaped his lips before he hurriedly mumbled, “I want to meet him.”

To his surprise, his friends didn’t laugh at him. They actually took the situation a little more seriously than that, one piping up that didn’t Matsujun still have his free tickets to the concert, so couldn’t he just invite this man. Jun did still have them, but he didn’t think it would be as simple as that. But perhaps it was worth a try? It was better than any of the plans he had had so far.

Thus, he got on the phone and telephoned SM Entertainment in Korean to ask a few questions. Like, was SuJu scheduled for anything the following weekend. They weren’t. Like, how feasible did this person think it was for any of the members to be interested in Arashi tickets, and who those members would be. The response almost made him giddy with joy. “Donghae would definitely be interested. He’s always going on and on to whoever will listen about how cute Arashi’s Matsujun is, and how he wants to meet him.”

“Can I speak with Donghae then?” he inquired politely. “One moment please.”

“Hello?” The cute voice that played into his ears made Matsujun smile.

“Hello. This is Matsumoto Jun from Arashi. I was wondering if you’d like to come to my concert next weekend because I’d like to meet you.”

Only giddy squealing was his response. Giddy squealing and shouts of “yes! Yes!” that is.

Then Donghae had a thought. “Why? Why do you want to meet me?”

“Because I think you are cute.” Jun chuckled at Donghae’s curiosity and candor.

“Aww~! I think you’re sweet. I can’t wait to meet you!”

-The End-


End file.
